


Mayura's Sentimonster

by fqllendelilah



Category: GabeNath - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fqllendelilah/pseuds/fqllendelilah
Summary: WIPMayura feels weak and sends a sentimonster of herself to fight alongside Hawkmoth, but The Fake Mayura gets into a bit of trouble.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Ladybug / Chat Noir
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	Mayura's Sentimonster

Mayura could feel herself starting to cough, but tried to make it less noticeable. Hawkmoth looked alright to fight by himself, and she’d never be able to forgive herself if they lost this war because of her weakness. Mayura had decided she’d back out for a second. She flipped over the pesky cat and ran over to a little corner to rest.

She leaned up against the wall, barely holding on to her transformation. Her fingers dripped blood from holding on to the wall too hard, but she couldn’t feel it over the drastic pain in her head and lungs. Her breathing was staggered, and she felt the floor sway under her feet. Convincing herself to stay conscious, she knew she might not be able to return to battling with Hawkmoth right now. Mayura looked around and found a discarded coin. Picking it up, she pulled a feather from her fan, turning it into an amok. She put the amok inside the coin and designed her sentimonster- of herself.

She wanted to make it look like her, enough to fool the heroes. However, she knew her adventures enough to know she’d get into some sort of trouble. There were very few differences about her, those few she hoped Hawkmoth could spot when the time came. 

At last, the sentimonster was finished.

“You are Mayura, you will go and fight alongside Hawkmoth!” 

And she sent the sentimonster away. She leaned against the wall beside her, collapsing to the roof; her hands wrapped around her waist, her eyes squeezed shut in her pain.

. . .

Hawkmoth smacked Ladybug away with his cane but breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Mayura running in. She jumped in next to him, and Hawkmoth started questioning.

“Where were you, Mayura? What happened?”

Mayura shook her head, taking a hit from Rena Rouge. “It’s nothing, Hawkmoth. I was just tired, that’s all.”

Then she smiled at him.

But it wasn’t the smile Hawkmoth knew.

The corners of her mouth weren’t turned up like they always were. The little sparkle Hawkmoth and Gabriel had grown used to was gone. Her eyes felt dull and lifeless, like an empty void. Even when in her darkest time, she was always able to smile and lift 1,000 spirits.

Either something was truly wrong, or- a more worrying thought- this was not Mayura.

Hawkmoth took a second to analyze her smile, getting lost in trying to find out what was wrong, but Carapace smacked him with his shield, reminding him he was still in battle. Hawkmoth twirled his staff and continued to battle.

[blah blah blah fighting, fighting, fighting-- I’ll do this later]

Ladybug roped Mayura with her yo-yo, and he watched as she struggled intensely. She tried to escape Ladybug’s grasp, but for some reason, she couldn’t. Ladybug looked to be struggling with Mayura as well, though. Mayura tried to use her fan but to no avail.

No, this was not Mayura.

Hawkmoth smirked as he could play with the heroes and what they thought of him. He could shock them beyond belief- as it didn’t matter what happened to this imposter, it wasn’t his Mayura.

Ladybug rationally informed, “You hand us your miraculous, or we take hers and reveal her identity in front of everyone!” She gestured out to the news helicopter flying nearby.

Hawkmoth chuckled, resting his hands on his staff. This was too much fun! 

“Go ahead, take hers.”

The heroes looked at one another, equally confused about why Hawkmoth would do what he just did. Queen Bee even looked nervous. Maybe Hawkmoth had truly lost it. They all knew about Hawkmoth’s continuous sacrifices for Mayura; why would he ditch that now? Did something happen they didn’t see?

Chat Noir, however, seemed unaffected about this ordeal. If anything, it increased his anger. His fists were shaking, and he was staring Hawkmoth dead on. Everyone understood why- Mayura killed his Bugette, and Hawkmoth still supported her.

With his anger at its peak, Chat Noir shoved Ladybug aside and grabbed Mayura by the collar. He walked over to the edge of the Eiffel Tower and held her. She struggled once again, with Hawkmoth knowing even more that this Mayura was a fraud. She wouldn’t struggle, she’d figure a way out of it. Now he noticed The Fake Mayura’s face was paler, and her eyes showed the fear of death that almost everyone possessed when faced with it. Hawkmoth didn’t even flinch. He smirked.

Chat Noir screamed, and Hawkmoth could’ve sworn Chat was in tears, “You give us your miraculous, or it’s off the Eiffel Tower with her!”

Ladybug got up from the ground and swiftly ran toward the cat, to which she was stopped by Queen Bee. “Chat, NO! This isn’t right!”

Hawkmoth chuckled again, having quite a bit of fun toying with these heroes. He tilted his head to show the heroes how he was having fun.

“Go ahead, drop her.”

This took everyone aback.

The world fell silent.

Chat Noir’s eyes widened as his unreasonable anger ceased. The heroes, the news, people watching, all silent in astonishment. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop throughout the whole city. Chat Noir looked back at Ladybug, who looked to be in tears. He then gently set The Fake Mayura down at the edge of the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug rushed in to keep The Fake Mayura from moving.

Chat Noir made his way over to Hawkmoth, his breathing staggered. Hawkmoth was trying his hardest not to laugh, not to break the beautiful silence of the moment. Unfortunately, Chat Noir broke the silence. Hawkmoth’s smile broke. “You’re so selfish, Hawkmoth.

“You’re supposed to always be there for your partner,” he looked back at Ladybug, who smiled and nodded at his statement. “No matter what. I knew you were evil, but I never thought-...” Chat Noir trailed off, looking to the distance. 

Hawkmoth nodded, holding in his laughter. He cracked a smile once again. “You have a point, Chair Noir.”

He saw the real Mayura running back in to join the fight; she was silent and swift. Just as she always was. His smile grew.

“Except…” he looked back at The Fake Mayura, in the arms of Ladybug.

“That’s not my partner.”

Mayura smacked the cat away from Hawkmoth, and it was everyone fighting again.

“What happened?” Hawkmoth asked Mayura, now that she was fighting by his side again. “Why did you send a sentimonster?”

Mayura defended herself from Ladybug with her fan, her hands shaking. She was struggling, but she didn’t want him to know. That’s his Mayura. “I’m sorry, sir. I was exhausted. I could barely hold my transformation-”

Mayura tensed, she’d called him sir.

It had become a habit, and she was almost incapable of calling him anything other than ‘sir,’ even if it was something like Hawkmoth. Even if she called him by his first name in her head.

Hawkmoth looked at her, putting his free hand on her shoulder. However, he still tried to defend her and himself from the heroes. “If you’re that tired, Mayura, we should go home.” 

Mayura jumped back up, knocking Ladybug away and shaking her head violently. “No! We have 3 of us, something that’s never happened before. We’re closer than ever, I can feel it!”

Hawkmoth sighed and put his other hand on her shoulder, and the heroes seemed to back off a bit- with Ladybug having to restrain Chat Noir. “Let’s go home, Mayura,” Hawkmoth said.

Recalling the amok, Mayura sighed and let Hawkmoth pick her up. The two were off, and the heroes stared in pure amazement.

. . .

Gabriel and Nathalie made their way out of the lair, walking into the atelier. Gabriel noticed something was off about her, the emotions from the day had not disappeared as they normally did. She was still upset.

Gabriel turned to face her, “Is-- everything alright, Nathalie?”

Nathalie didn’t make eye contact, staring down at the floor. Only a moment later did he realize she had tears forming in her eyes. “Everything is just... hitting me at once, sir.” She paused, trying to find the words. She sniffled. “With...Emilie, Adrien and....” She looked up at Gabriel, the tears sparkling in her eyes. “You…”

She sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes. “It’s just…”

“Did you know that wasn’t me, sir?”

Gabriel froze. 

Of course. She’d seen him tell the superheroes to throw her off.

She had every right to be upset. He couldn’t imagine being in her shoes at that moment. They’d become friends over time, Gabriel knew that. It must’ve hurt; he immediately regretted doing what he did. 

“Oh, my Nathalie.”

He hugged her, letting her head rest on his shoulder. The comfort of having her there was astounding. It felt natural, just to have her there. He could feel her breathing slowing down; it seemed she felt the same way.

“Of course,” He whispered into her hair.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It's a WIP so it will be updated.


End file.
